


打开摄像头

by kuku1972



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuku1972/pseuds/kuku1972





	打开摄像头

“facetime视频已被取消”  
“facetime视频已被取消”  
“facetime视频已被取消”  
李赫宰在打了三个视频邀请连续被拒绝后，直接给对方打了通电话去。那边显示的依旧是恼人的已挂断。  
正在他考虑继续拨打的时候，李东海回拨了facetime回来。  
“干嘛啊，呀，好玩吗？我也想去中国，想吃火锅了，能不能带回来啊？”李东海好像躺在床上或者沙发上，脸呈现一个特别奇怪的角度，几乎是完全贴在手机上。  
“你先把摄像头拿远点，让我看看你的脸行不行？李赫宰头疼的提醒他的男朋友，这人一直仗着自己的颜值肆意放纵。  
“本来就是脸嘛..”李东海嘟嘟囔囔的把手机拿远了点，“这样可以了吧？”  
手机的角度能完全看到对方的脸了，但是李东海把手机放在了肚皮上，成着倒45度角的样子呈现画面。李赫宰对这个程度已经满足了，他用指腹轻轻摸着李东海的脸颊，恨不得把人从手机里提出来。  
“好想你，我们分开了好久啊。”李赫宰一脸不开心的表情撅着嘴巴。  
“过几天就回来了，我才是想你，我都无聊死了啊，你能不能早点回来？”李东海也不开心的抱怨着，“之前开con就已经很累了，还以为回家能好好休息一下。”  
“好啦，我是不累啦，等我回家就好好喂你，好不好呀？”说到这里李赫宰笑嘻嘻的挑逗起来，瞧着屏幕里的人脸颊迅速染了粉色，内心的满足感迅速上升。  
李东海就是这样的，仗着人前肆无忌惮的挑逗他，事后被他再拿出来说就要一脸愤懑的吧表情打他，脸红的像熟透的虾子。  
“等你回来再说吧…要几号啊…”李东海别扭的错开眼神，却时不时瞟向屏幕。  
“东海啊…”李赫宰的喉头跳跃了几下，“我们做吧？”细长的手指释放出内裤间的肿胀，李赫宰盯着李东海的眉眼道。  
“都说要等你回来了！现在怎么做啊！”李东海结结巴巴道，其实憋了快一周多，他现在也无比渴望对方的拥抱，原以为回家就能和人好好在家里亲亲我我，但是行程是之前就订的，哥生病不能去，只能李赫宰顶上。  
“是可以的…你不想要吗..”李赫宰生意沙哑，镜头慢慢往下挪动，露出自己的手指和下身，试纸和大拇指正在自己沾着液体的前端摩擦。  
李东海没有说话，但李赫宰看到了对方眼神瞬间一闪，大大的吞了口水。  
“呀，你去中国的那几年，又不是没有这样做过。”李赫宰语气有些急促，当年李东海去大陆，他们虽然没有像现在这样确定感情，但是李东海热情的厉害，每晚都缠着和他打电话，有时到了他实在忍不住的时候，两个人也会隔着电话解决生理问题。  
李赫宰到了这个时候不得不感叹高科技的好处，现在除了声音，身体也看的清楚。  
李东海沉默着，把自己的裤子拉链也打开了，往下露了露，李赫宰眼睛都直了，看到对方的下身露出，下面卡着棉质的松垮内裤。  
“宝贝…在床上吗..去找一下手机支架，我记得在抽屉里。”李赫宰实在受够了对方乱七八糟的角度，忍不住催促，有时候他不禁思考，李东海也是电视人了吧，怎么角度拍摄就这么烂。  
“你等一会。”李东海一脸恍然大悟的表情，扭过身倔着屁股伸着胳膊，在抽屉里翻找。他们的床头柜里塞了乱七八糟的东西。  
灌篮高手，龙珠，海贼的漫画，003和01，各种口味的润滑剂，电池和一些乱七八糟的杂碎物品，袜子，内裤。  
李赫宰瞧着对方的屁股露着一半，剩下的地方被内裤紧绷的包裹着，手撸动的速度加快，他想象着进入对方体内的感觉，加快了喘息声。  
李东海顺利找到了手机支架，但是他倔着屁股，继续努力把它卡在床头柜上，但是床头柜太厚夹不住，他只能把主意打在床边的灯上。  
等他顺利的把手机支架别好，拿起手机放下，发现李赫宰脸色涨红，镜头里也有斑驳的白色。  
“呀！李赫宰！你早泄！”李东海忍不住笑了，在床上弯着腰打滚。  
李赫宰的持久度他是清楚的，虽然他不清楚自己花了多少时间，但是现在对方射出的时间绝对不正常。  
“太久没做了…太想你了，而且宝宝..”李赫宰轻佻的拨弄自己的下身，手里稍微疲软的肉棒还是精神的挺立着，他拿着自己的手指故意圈着尾部，龟头在镜头上磨蹭了几下。李赫宰把手机放在了面前，拿了枕头和被子做支撑物，露出了大半个脸，但下半身一清二楚。  
他看着手机里的李东海，庆幸自己家里有手机支架，不然这个糊涂蛋一会一定拿不住手机。  
“宝宝镜头再往下点”李赫宰贪婪的指挥着对方，想看到对方双腿打开，分开的臀瓣儿内侧。  
“再上面点，脸看不到了，不行，再下点，屁股往上点，没有枕头吗？”  
李东海本来就想要，答应对方这样做已经是他有些急不可耐了，强忍着性子等待对方的指挥，到后面直接憋不住发火。  
“呀，李赫宰，你再这样我就关掉，自己上网站了，你的硬盘还在家里呢！”  
李赫宰点着头妥协，勉强看着李东海的侧脸，和完全露出的下身觉得这样也可以。  
两人不再有多的交流，这样的性爱方式对他们来说都是全新的感受，他们死死盯着屏幕内对方的动作和表情，脑海里过度着与对方往日耳唇厮磨的感觉。  
最先憋不住的是李东海，主要是李赫宰先射了一次，不然他们高潮的时间其实相差无几。  
李赫宰本来想调笑对方和自己一样不是早泄？话刚到喉咙他就咽了回去，下身裹在手里，他忽然想到以前买的玩具，提醒对方道。  
“宝贝…第三个抽屉，以前买的那个东西，还有电吗?没有的话有个不需要电的我记得。”  
李东海原本舒缓的身体僵直住，他抿着嘴唇，看着李赫宰眼底的祈求。  
李赫宰在麦里柔声求着自己的爱人表演给自己solo，在两个人做了笔不公平交易后，李东海要了五分钟的清洁时间。  
他拿出第三个抽屉里不需要清洁的仿真阳具，这个玩具一开始是李赫宰抱怨在做爱的时候，没有办法同时兼顾享受李东海嘴巴的温热和吞吐的诱人样子才入手的，但是李东海不喜欢没有温度的感觉，在用了几次后被他用69交换下岗了。  
李东海仔细的洗干净，手上的水珠随便的擦了擦。回到床上，拿到枕头旁边的润滑剂挤到手里，给玩具上了润滑。  
“慢一点…把手机拿到下面吧..宝贝我想看你自己进去的样子”李赫宰挣扎了几下，决定先抛弃李东海的脸，因为他可以脑补对方动情的样子，但李东海主动用假物抽动的样子可不多见。  
李东海没有犹豫，但是动作缓慢的把手机拿下，放倒了自己胯下，往前挪了挪屁股，镜头只剩下了他的卵蛋和被手分开的臀瓣儿。  
殷红色的软肉被掰开，涂了润滑剂后能看到对方肉穴水津津的样子。李赫宰觉得自己肿胀的下身又硬了几分，之前被李东海抱怨勃起后还能再硬，他还以为对方是夸张，现在看着自己蓄势待发，但其实游刃有余的下身才明白对方的委屈。  
柔软白嫩的前端在李东海的穴口滑动了几下就浅浅进入，李赫宰的眼睛睁的很大，仔细的瞧着每一个褶皱被分开，但却没有扯平。  
啧，应该买个和自己尺寸差不多，再粗一两圈的。李赫宰这么想着，觉得用玩具干李东海流着泪射出，再在对方高潮时换上自己的真家伙的感觉，好像也不错。  
他手握的更紧，但还是没办法模拟李东海身体的弹性和吞吐。  
李东海慢慢的把最后一寸也没入，缓缓的抽插起来，没过多久，手掌的力度就加深加快，李赫宰看着对方的屁股和双腿都在打颤。  
这个时候的李东海最爱做的事就是把双腿缠在他的腰肢上，咬着他的耳朵喘息喊他的名字。  
“哈啊…赫啊…唔..再深一些吧..哈啊..不够”如果没有爱人尺寸的对比，玩具的尺寸已经算得上傲人但李东海觉得自己的骚痒难耐的感觉很难消除，他舍不得模拟他们做的时候，几乎完全抽出再整根没入，只能模仿李赫宰快射精是，整根没入快速抽动的感觉。  
手腕的速度怎么也比不上对方名品的打桩机的，李东海的呻吟没有保留的传到李赫宰的耳朵里。  
现在的双方都有些清醒他们在去日本前没有过多的亲密，不然到了现在这个样子，两人这样大概都是很难射出的。  
两人都沉溺在对方的喘息中，闭着眼睛想象对方就在自己的身上努力着，几乎是同时射出了浓腻到不行的腥臭白浆。  
李东海大口呼吸着，把自己的脸埋在枕头里，嗅着几乎消失的李赫宰的味道。  
李赫宰呼吸平稳后，满脑子都是觉得自己还好给李东海买了新的耳机。  
“东海啊..”李赫宰开口  
“嗯？”李东海的语气慵懒，闷闷的鼻腔勾人到不行。  
“我明天六点半下班，你记得那个时候在家，把摄像头打开，别和今天一样了，知道了吗？”  
“阿西李赫宰！你不如早一点回来！”


End file.
